


Hodgepodge

by wonsteapot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsteapot/pseuds/wonsteapot
Summary: hodgepodge/ˈhɒdʒpɒdʒ/nouna confused mixture of different thingsdumping ground for the svt drabbles I'm writing for curiouscat prompts. i'll be adding on to this as i go along.





	1. minshua: a step forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: minshua, a roadtrip

The view is breath-taking, the steep cliffs plunging into the aquamarine expanse of the ocean, dotted with rows and rows of pastel-coloured two-storey buildings amid the Mediterranean greenery, under a brilliant blue sky. 

Joshua rolls down the passenger window of the rental Micra and inhales, the sea breeze pushing his fine hair away from his forehead as the car speeds down the SS 163 stretching along the Amalfi Coastline. 

"Shit, shit, _shit_! Slowly, slooowly," hisses Mingyu, knuckles white from the death-grip he has on the steering wheel as he takes another hairpin bend carefully. "Bloody hell, people in this country are all adrenaline junkies! How are they going so fast and not driving right off the cliff?" he exclaims as another car zips past them on the opposite lane. 

Joshua grins, reaching over to pet Mingyu's hair in consolation. "You're doing great. We should be in Ravello in about an hour," he says, looking at the sat nav, "and then you can have a glass of the finest Italian red on me."

The taller boy whimpers. "I need more than just a glass after this."

"You can have a few bottles," says Joshua, turning around to snap a photo of the picturesque view. "And extra cuddles tonight."

This brings a tinge of red to Mingyu's cheeks. "And kisses," he demands with a pout. 

Joshua hums in agreement. "As many as you like."

"I better get us there quick, then." Mingyu takes the next sharp turn a bit faster. 

Joshua laughs, snapping a photo of Mingyu's wicked grin. 

Salerno is their last stop before they head to Naples and fly back to Seoul, marking the end of their first roadtrip together. A two-week long vacation, which they'd started off as close friends, until Mingyu kissed him under the clear sky of Tuscany ten nights ago. The memory still sets his heart racing and Joshua fiddles with his camera, eyes tracing the solid definition of Mingyu's profile. 

"I don't want this to end," he says simply. 

Mingyu spares a quick glance at him, features softening into a gentle smile. "This is just the beginning."


	2. soonwoo: the grand plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: soonwoo, sharing an umbrella

"Whose bright idea was it to walk in this fucking storm to buy ramen?" Soonyoung grumbles, tugging at the handle of the umbrella to get more cover from the torrential downpour. 

Wonwoo tightens his grip on the handle, dragging the umbrella back towards him. "Yours, genius."

Soonyoung glares. "Whose bloody fault is it that we are out of ramen?"

"We both paid for the ramen, so I have as much of a right to the ramen as you do," Wonwoo reminds his room-mate. "Besides, you dragged me out of our flat in this just to feed your insatiable craving, so don't get cranky with me."

"I'll be cranky if I want to," Soonyoung grumbles, frowning at his shoulder and arm that's steadily getting more soaked in the rain. "For fuck's sake, Wonwoo! Stop hogging the umbrella!"

"Let me get this straight. You drag me out into this pouring rain to feed your craving, forget to bring an umbrella, blame me for finishing _our_ ramen, and now you're pissed off at me for letting you share _my_ umbrella?"

Soonyoung gives him a wounded look. It's an endearing look and Wonwoo wibbles internally. 

"Fine, come here," says Wonwoo, gesturing at Soonyoung to shift closer. When Soonyoung stands still, staring blankly at him, Wonwoo lets out another loud sigh and forcefully tucks Soonyoung in against him, slipping an arm around his narrow waist and tucking his hand into the pocket of his friend's baggy hoodie. He shrugs Soonyoung's hand away from the umbrella, holding it carefully above them to ensure they're both fully covered. 

Soonyoung lets out a little squeak at the sudden proximity, Wonwoo's breath brushing his jaw when he turns his head at the sound. Wonwoo hides a grin at the sight of the red flush spreading across the other's face. 

"There, problem solved," says Wonwoo, doing an internal dance of triumph. "Now stop whining and let's just get to the store quickly before we both die from hypothermia."

"You're really close," Soonyoung mumbles, avoiding his eyes. 

"Is that a problem?" Wonwoo asks, hugging him firmly. He tries to calm his racing pulse at the warmth radiating from his friend. At least he's better at masking his excitement. 

Soonyoung shakes his head, but spends the rest of the walk resembling a boiled lobster. 

Wonwoo counts it as a small success in his grand seduction plan.


	3. junshua: it's a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: junshua

"No, no, no, nonononono," Jun muttered, turning around sharply and walking away from the entrance to the bookstore. "I really can't!"

Minghao rolled his eyes, grabbing hold of Jun's hoodie before the older boy could pull one of his vanishing acts he's known for around a certain cute and mild-mannered bookstore clerk. 

"If I have to watch you pine after your stupid crush for another day, I might have to really poke my eyes out," Minghao announced, bodily dragging a whimpering Jun in the direction of the shop once again. "And I really don't want to do that because I'd like to pass my finals and I need my eyes for that, thank you very much."

"B-but I don't know how to speak to him," whined Jun, scrabbling to get away from Minghao's firm grip. 

"It's simple," Minghao stated, "just open your mouth and form words," then pushed Jun into the bookstore, slamming the door shut firmly. 

He could hear Joshua, the third year Music student who also part-timed at the university bookstore, call out a melodious welcome as soon as he spotted Jun standing stock-still by the entrance. 

Minghao peeked through the shop window as Jun slowly approached the smiling Joshua, hands fidgeting nervously as he said something in return. He held his breath as Joshua squinted in confusion for a moment, at one point looking rather alarmed by all the flapping Jun was doing at the counter. He prayed to the Gods, hoping they'd bless Jun with some suavity and courage in the face of his crush of two years. 

To his amazement, after a good five minutes of Jun doing a fantastic impression of a mime, a shy smile graced Joshua's face and he nodded slowly in response to something Jun said. 

Minghao cringed as Jun actually did a fist pump, making Joshua laugh, before they seemed to exchange numbers. The next thing he knew, Jun was bursting out of the shop wearing the widest grin he's ever seen on the older boy's stupidly handsome face. 

"He said yes!" exclaimed Jun, enveloping a horrified Minghao in an overly enthusiastic hug. "I can't believe he said yes!"

"Neither can I, not after that performance," Minghao deadpanned, "but if you don't let go of me this instant, you won't live long enough to go on your stupid date."

Jun chuckled, then peered into the bookstore, sending a finger heart at Joshua who'd been observing them placidly through the window. Joshua's doe eyes widened at the gesture and he giggled, hand covering his mouth. 

Minghao sighed, dying from second-hand embarrassment. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

Jun merely beamed at him.


	4. soonwoo: the temple of regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: soonwoo, bachelorette party au

Soonyoung glances at the large clock behind the reception desk for the umpteenth time since his group arrived back at the hotel two hours ago. 

It's now four o'clock in the morning. And he's yet to see a sign of his future husband-to-be. He's gone through a million possible scenarios for them being so late, and with each passing minute the scenarios became more morbid. His friends have long retired to bed, in various states of inebriation. Even Seungcheol, despite his best intentions, is passed out in one of the lobby chairs, snoring loudly. 

Soonyoung's about to call the police to file a missing person's report when he hears a loud ruckus by the hotel doors.

And there he is, slumped in between Joshua and Junhui, eyes glazed and head lolling to the side like a drunkard. The love of his life. Jeon Wonwoo. 

Soonyoung nearly cries in relief.

At least until he hears Wonwoo drunkenly exclaim, "…so rude! How _dare_ he question it! It's my body and I'll tattoo whatever I like on it!"

_Tattoo?_

"As a tattoo-drawing person," Wonwoo drawls ("Tattoo artist," Junhui interjects only for Wonwoo to smack him in the face), "they should just do what the customer tells them to do. That's the proper tattoo etiquette!"

Joshua catches sight of Soonyoung rushing towards them, face stormy. He blanches and nearly flees at the sight, but Junhui holds tightly onto his sleeve. 

"Oh, hey!" Wonwoo cries out happily when he sees Soonyoung. "It's my Soonie! Babe, marry me!"

"You guys let him get a tattoo? I told you to fucking look after him!"

"He insisted," Junhui shrugs helplessly. Joshua nods on Wonwoo's other side, looking rather miserable. "We tried to dissuade him."

"He's off his face," Soonyoung grits out. Wonwoo's now making kissy faces at him, and in any other circumstance he'd find it cute. 

"He has really sharp elbows," Jun defends weakly. 

Soonyoung rubs his temples wearily. "What's the damage?"

Joshua and Jun exchange a look. "Well…"

*

The next morning Wonwoo wakes up, his head one big throbbing mess. He spots Soonyoung sitting in the loveseat across the hotel bed, munching on a piece of toast. He rolls onto his back and almost immediately jerks away. "What the-?"

"Oh, that'll be your new tattoo," Soonyoung says primly. 

"WHAT?"

Hangover be damned, Wonwoo is in the bathroom within seconds, peering at his back. There's a gauze dressing stuck to his lower back, just over the edge of his ass. 

"Is this a fucking joke?" he yells, refusing to believe his eyes. He wracks his brain, trying to remember the events of last night, but it's all one big blur and only makes him feel nauseous. 

"You demanded it, apparently," Soonyoung says from the doorway, trying and failing to hide a wide grin. "It's…interesting."

Wonwoo rips off the dressing and proceeds to have a small mental breakdown. 

The tattoo reads in block letters, SOONYOUNG'S TEMPLE, with a neat arrow pointing down to his ass crack.


	5. soonwoo: a bloodbath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: soonwoo, domestic vampires

A half-empty tub of gochujang and an unopened packet of black pudding. Those are the only options in the fridge. Wonwoo frowns, his stomach rumbling unhappily. 

"Babe, wasn't it your turn to do the groceries this week?" he calls, grabbing the black pudding before heading back to their living room. 

"Oh shit!" Soonyoung stops channel-surfing, turning to him with a wide-eyed look of despair. He dramatically slips down the couch until he's a ball on the floor, bowing in front of Wonwoo. "I am so so sorry! I kinda got distracted buying all the candy for tonight. I'll pick something up on the way home tomorrow, I promise."

Wonwoo huffs, nudging his husband with a foot until Soonyoung flops onto his back, whining at him pathetically. He plops down on the couch, propping his feet gently on Soonyoung's belly.

"Remember to pick up some fresh blood from the butchers," he tells him, popping a piece of sausage into his mouth, enjoying the rich, coppery taste. "I'm starting to look a bit anaemic."

Soonyoung snorts. "Don't you always?"

Wonwoo digs his heels into his soft tummy in retaliation, earning him a pained yelp. "Be gentle, you beast!"

"That's not what you said last night," he sing-songs, and Soonyoung pinches the delicate skin of his ankle. Wonwoo's about to volley back with a well-aimed tickle attack when the doorbell rings. 

Soonyoung leaps off the floor looking absolutely elated. "Oh my god, those must our first kiddies for the night!" he squeals, grabbing a large bowl heaving with blood-red lollipops and dragging a bemused Wonwoo to the front door. "How do I look?" he asks, draping a ridiculous black cape around his shoulders. "Vampire-y enough?"

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. "You look the same as usual," he says, "like the world's biggest moron."

Soonyoung makes a face at him. "And you married him, well done," he snaps back, shoving the bowl into Wonwoo's unsuspecting hands and reaching over to push the corners of his lips upward. "Now, smile and be polite."

As soon as the door opens, they're greeted with a loud high-pitched chorus of "TRICK OR TREAT!"

Wonwoo clutches the bowl to his chest tightly, overwhelmed by the sheer number of kids squeezed onto their doorstep. They're all dressed in ridiculous costumes (he spots at least three dressed as vampires with the trademark chalky make-up, bloody fangs and capes, oh the irony!) and most of them barely reach his hip. 

"Oh my! Don't you all look absolutely amazing!" Soonyoung exclaims, clapping his hands together. The kids positively beam at them. "Go on, help yourselves," he says, shoving Wonwoo down to crouch in front of them. It's almost a bloodbath as the kids frantically scramble to grab the sweets. He's still in shock when one of the kids asks him meekly. "Mister, are you a real vampire?"

Wonwoo smirks, extending his fangs. "I just might be." This sets off another wave of excitement.

After they leave, Soonyoung turns to him with puppy eyes. "I want one."

Wonwoo sighs, "Sure."


End file.
